Research has been made on insulator including hafnium oxide. For instance, a thin film of e.g. HfSiO and HfZrO of approximately 10 nm exhibits ferroelectricity. Such an insulator has drawing attention because of its application to e.g. the CMOS process. It is desired to obtain large polarization (spontaneous polarization) in such an insulator.